I can Honestly tell you I'm not Okay
by Stellee123
Summary: Thalia recalls her life with Luke in less than 1,000 words.


**A short Thaluke one-shot as Thalia recalls the past. Enjoy.**

**Thalia's POV**

I couldn't walk without Luke. From the age eleven, I relied on the dark blonde boy with faded eyes and enough height to make me look like an eight year-old.

Luke was a little like a right leg, y'know? Maybe not _exactly_, but I know you get what I mean. In case you're completely stupid, I'll explain.

When I was a lot younger, I met a boy who looked like a God to me. Despite the irony, he was beautiful. And not in a feminine way, as you sexists may use the word. Maybe America really is full of idiots, because I find myself not trusting that all of you are getting that Luke is in fact, a male….

I'm getting off task.

For five whole years, I lived with and fought alongside Luke. We were inseparable partners. Annabeth was something like a blessing for us, when we found her, and we called ourselves a family. The last two years of my adventures of Luke included Annabeth, who was two years younger than me and four years younger than Luke.

Our luck, or rather mine, must have run out when Camp Half-Blood came into the picture. Annabeth and Luke both made it in as I had planned, but for the next time period I resided as a pine tree.

I probably shouldn't blame Luke for leaving me behind, because there is no way he knew I was going to come back from being a tree. I mean, I was pretty much gone. It was a huge shock for everyone to see me literally fall _out_ of a tree. That's just not normal, even for us Demigods.

Annabeth filled me in. She explained the whole Luke-Kronos thing and my understanding turned into a raging disappointment. My Luke; my kind-hearted, strong, and loving Luke – now an enemy? Impossible.

Oh but it was completely possible. I was witnessing it first-hand.

Things died down a little when I joined the Hunters. And I would be lying if I told you I hadn't hesitated, thinking about Luke. But I joined nevertheless.

I loved the Hunters and my Lady Artemis, I really did. They took care of me and accepted me. For the first time since I had had a trio with Luke and Annabeth, I felt like I belonged.

I felt wanted.

I had absolutely no idea that I would see Luke ever again.

A shock wasn't what I experienced when I did, though, because I had taught myself to never expect anything. For the Gods' sake, I had been a flipping _tree_.

Then I found myself facing Luke on a mountain. Our blue eyes met. Mine were electric and vibrant; his were a lovely dull and plain colour. He had a long scar going down the side of his face and I wondered what had happened to him.

I couldn't help myself from trembling a little at the sight of seeing him after so long, and I swear the hard, guarded look in his eye softened for a moment. After a millisecond, it was gone, had it ever even been there.

There was no time to think. A raging battle was taking place right behind me and I couldn't waste my time thinking back on the person standing in front of me. In one sweeping motion, I separated us for good.

By the hilt of my sword, Luke fell. How many metres, I still don't know. But he was gone.

Forever? That's what I thought.

I was incorrect.

This time the war was full on. It was us against Kronos, or rather Kronos in Luke's body.

Now his memorable eyes were pure gold. A non-_human_ colour. And I hated them.

Luke wasn't even there. I watched Kronos move and fight, using Luke's warrior arms and legs and his complete build. It was all so wrong that I could hardly even watch.

As Kronos/Luke lay on the marble ground, the eyes flickered. I saw a flash of blue and then gold. Then blue again.

Luke's voice. It was _Luke's voice_ that spoke as he asked for the sword. The sword that would end his life and save mine. Save mine and everyone in the world's.

At that moment, I wanted Luke to live.

If Luke lived, I would trade the billions of other lives in a heartbeat.

Even though Luke had helped create this whole, terrible war, I knew something.

I loved him.

I was not going to let him leave me.

So I pushed through the crowd and knelt beside the boy I had thought I had killed. I pulled him into my arms and didn't even try to stop the tears that were hitting his skin as I pulled his upper body to me and buried my face where his shoulder met his neck.

"_Luke," _I whispered.

I felt his hand reach up slowly and touch the side of my wet cheek. His breathing was irregular but his heart beat sounded just like I remembered it. Steady and sure. Ready, strong, and full of love.

"Oh gods." I continued. "Oh gods, I love you." My voice cracked at the last word, and I sobbed, trying not to shake too much.

I heard it then, like the first thing a cured deaf-person hears.

"I love you too, Thalia." Luke said, each word spaced painfully.

His heart stopped.

I screamed. And I screamed. And I screamed until my voice gave out and I felt Percy dragging me away from him.

Tears swam around in my eyes.

He was dead.

Luke was _dead_.


End file.
